Warriors of Reach
by Zealit 300
Summary: A two player version of the final stand from Reach. First story hope you enjoy.


Spartan J16, not his official number but a self designation, sighed as he stripped the still body of a fellow Spartan of ammo. There wasn't much just a wide circle of covenant blue and purple blood and multiple wounds showed he had gone down fighting as any Spartan would. He hurried outside at the sound of incoming phantoms. He tossed the scavenged shotgun and grenade launcher to his companion. Spartan HN7, another self designation.

They had both been assigned to Noble team as they had been inducted to the Spartan Program together, kidnapped as twins they had gone through everything side by side from there brutal training and augmentation, to innumerable battles and victories. But the sun must set for all warriors even two as great as these.

"There all dead aren't they." It was more of a statement then a question from HN7. "Well this is it brother. It has been an honor. See you in hell." The slammed armored gauntlets together then silently retreated back indoors and raised their weapons. HN7 had grabbed two .50caliber turrets and they both hoisted them standing back to back in the building as the first covenant ground troops found them.

Waves of grunts were mowed down by disciplined focused fire. But the sheer weight of bodies pushed forward. Many falling only wounded and being trampled underneath, the horde that shrieked for human blood. But gradually the horde faltered, its purpose was complete however as the two Spartans cast aside empty machine guns both reached onto there backs and began to pick of the stragglers with single lethal shots from there Designated Marksman Rifle or DMR for short. They heard the guttural roar of the elites. The real fight had arrived. The loud rapid cracks of their weapons increased in tempo as they met the second wave.

J16 grunted as he violently yanked his knife out of the elites skull purple blood spraying as the alien crumpled with a weak warble. He stabbed behind him with his other hand the stolen energy sword skewering a Zealot through the chest. They had been forced to abandon the building after wraith fire had reduced it to a smoking ruin. He saw a small flash on his hud and he ducked instantly, the barrel of a shotgun sounding right by his ear as HN7 shot were his head had been a moment earlier, catching an elite in the face. Making the alien scream as the buckshot tore his face to shreds. Two flashes and he grabbed the thrown shot gun and quickly pumped two rounds into another charging zealot as HN7 locked his armor to give his failing shields time to catch up. J16 rolled back from a fuel rod round tossing the shotgun back to HN7 as he rose and locked his own armor seconds before the sniper round impacted simply bouncing of the impervious shield. Suddenly it failed mid charge the module finally failing after days of unrelenting punishment.

"Armor lock failure." His voice was devoid of emotion as he grabbed an Elite, bodily shoving him in front of the next sniper round, his alien meat shield not even having time to roar before its head exploded.

"Affirmative." Was the reply as HN7 stomped an elite into the ground and brutally unloaded an assault rifle at point blank range into another's face the automatic weapon reducing it to a shredded pulp.

"Shield failure." HN7 grunted this statement as a needle round impacted his leg he fell down for a half second before pulling his pistol and expertly exploding the offending elites head with several well placed shots.

"Affirmative. HUD inactive." J16 used his empty DMR to break an Elites neck before snatching up the aliens needler and unloaded it into a Elite officer the alien disappearing in a pink explosion of gore. There faithful armor after a truly hellish several days was finally giving out. They slowly worked their way back to back, HN7 limping slightly. J16 felt plasma bolts impact his chest causing the heat sensors in his armor to shriek a mechanical warning for a second before overloading and shutting down. He ignored the burning sensation on his chest knowing several had penetrated his armor. A needle round slammed his helmet visor and he quickly tossed it aside before it exploded blowing a hole in the faceplate. Behind him HN7 had also lost his helmet the front ruined by an energy sword slash. The both sprayed the last of there assault rifle ammo no need to aim at this range. Out of ammo they grabbed there knives and handguns, slashing and shooting with short brutal movements as the crowd of Elites crying for the blood grew too thick so they were forced to close into melee.

HN7 felt his left arm go dead as the energy sword connected. It didn't sever it but close enough. He grunted and slammed his good hand into the Elites face grabbing the aliens mandibles and ripping them off in a savage yank then ripping the aliens throat out as the wounded alien fell to its knees. J16 growled as the Elites sword slashed his already wounded chest. He stabbed forward getting the elite directly in the chest and yanked the blade down gutting the elite. An Elite slammed into him with a roar and he fell over his dazed vision coming into contact with a strangely blue sky. The alien roared in triumph before he was tackled and crushed by HN7, the one armed Spartan pulping the aliens chest cavity with a one handed punch. J16 scrambled up using his last pistol round to stop an elite who tried to stab HN7 in the back he then threw the empty weapon with supernatural force breaking an Elites spine with the impact. He never saw the sword meant for him as it cleanly sliced through his armor and into his back his vison went black even as he reached behind him and with a mighty roar yanked the elite over his head and into the dirt breaking the aliens neck.

HN7 saw him slump knew he was dead even as he used his knife to slice an aliens neck open. The two swords speared him through the side made his vision explode into a white light of pain as he grabbed the grenade of the aliens belt and activated them. The Elite warrior jumping back in surprise, not even having a chance to scream before the plasma explosion vaporized him.

The enemy had long retreated content to leave the two Spartans to bleed out. Silence reigned until he heard a pained gasp behind him. HN7 slowly craned his neck to look. J16 was still alive, and he took his arm, two fingers extended he drew them over his face in the shape of a smile. HN7 forced his good arm to do the same. No words were said as the crawled over in agony and helped each other up sitting back to back. Then they sat there looking up at the last of the blue sky. Warriors to the end fighting deaths embrace to the last shallow breath. Plasma began to rain down in a savagely beautiful display, finally at peace they let Reach claim its last warriors.


End file.
